


And the Blustery Day

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Jacob and Cassandra find themselves stuck in another blizzard and seeking shelter at another resort. They just don't seem to have any luck with snow, but this time things go a little differently...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie asked for CUDDLES so here's some fluff lol!  
> happy reading!  
> angellwings

It wasn’t the first time they’d been trapped in a blizzard. It definitely wasn’t the first time they’d stumbled across shelter in a storm either. Though, this time they were a lot more cautious about it. But there’d been nothing odd happening at this tiny resort with a collection of cabins and they’d looked, thoroughly, before heading inside to ask if they had anything available. The initial answer was no.

Cassandra gave Jacob a sidelong glance and bit her bottom lip before she tried again.

“Okay, I understand. But, you see, we’re _The Librarians_ ,” Cassandra said with a wide and overly friendly smile.

“Ah! For the Library Sciences convention in town! You’re the ones who called this morning?” The girl asked with a pleasant smile as she searched the computer. “The…Finkles?”

Jacob and Cassandra tried not to give each other startled looks. Just add a ‘stein’ to the end of that and this would be an even worse coincidence. They nodded wordlessly and tried not to display any hint of apprehension. Cassandra, for her part, was worried about using their usual Librarians trick to get in places. Now that Jacob knew it was magic she was afraid he might resent her for it. But really, it was freezing outside and they’d both managed to lose their phones and packs while retrieving the artifact and battling the snow. What were they supposed to do?

“Oh! And it says here it’s your anniversary! How sweet! Congrats, Mr. & Mrs. Finkle! What anniversary is it?” She asked as she checked them in and then turned around to grab their key.

“Um, third,” Jacob answered quickly. It was the first number that popped into his head.

“Ah, the Leather anniversary,” the girl said with a chuckle.

“The what?” Cassandra asked with a furrowed brow.

“Leather is the traditional gift for the third anniversary,” the girl explained with a bright smile as she faced them again and held out the key to their cabin.

“It is?” Cassandra asked as she turned to look at Jacob questioningly. Surely he would know. He knew everything she didn’t.

He nodded. “Leather is considered to be durable, warm, strong, and flexible. It’s used as a symbol of stability in the relationship.”

“Huh,” Cassandra said thoughtfully as she filed that away for the future and accepted the key. “Thanks!”

“No problem! With this storm I was certain you two had just decided not to come. Glad you made it here safely,” She told them. “You cabin is just down the lane to the left. “Number Three—oh! How perfect! Third anniversary and you have Cabin number three!”

“Yeah,” Jacob said as he pasted on a smile and tried not to sigh. “How perfect.”

“Have a good night!” The girl said as they left the main building.

“I’m sure we will,” Jacob muttered as he held the door open for Cassandra and motioned for her to go first. He sounded tired and frustrated. Cassandra gave him a concerned look but continued out the door anyway. When he followed her and they started down the path she finally glanced over at him again.

“I’m sorry about the magic back there but I didn’t think we had any other choice. We can’t get in touch with Jenkins so it was either that or freeze to death—“

“Cass, I don’t care about that,” he said with a small grin. “We’ve always used that. I just never knew it was a spell before. I just thought it was a weird quirk of the Library.”

Cassandra giggled and shook her head at him. “Magic _is_ a weird quirk of The Library, Jacob.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s definitely a blow to the pride to realize I’ve successfully used a spell before when I’ve been lecturing you about it all this time.”

Cassandra grinned at him and nodded. “I could see how that would hurt your macho pride.”

“Gee, thanks,” he said as he pulled his hood tighter around his face to block against the wind.

“But you have some good points about magic, Jacob,” Cassandra told him with a small smile as they made a left and approached their cabin. “It is risky. It is unknown. It has consequences. And I know I should be more careful. I’m trying to be. But in our line of work, it’s necessary. Occasionally we will use it. If we’re going to use it then I think…I think we should study it. The more we learn about it then the less unknown, the less risky, it is. So your concerns are valid and I understand them, but there has to be a way to move forward from here. The bad guys aren’t going to play our rules and while we don’t need to stoop to their level, we need to be prepared to defend ourselves against it. Does that make sense?”

He nodded reluctantly. “It makes sense, Cass. It does. I just—Magic has a cost and I wouldn’t want that cost to hurt you.” He paused when he realized how that sounded and added quickly, “or any one else.”

“I wouldn’t want it to hurt anyone else either,” she agreed as she gave him a knowing grin. “Alright, here we are,” she said as they reached their cabin door. “Cabin three.”

She unlocked and opened the door and gasped as it opened. There were twinkling lights decorating the inside of the cabin and pillow fort set up in the middle of the room surrounded by cozy blankets. “Oh my goodness.”

“This is a very weird resort,” Jacob said with a furrowed brow.

“We’ve seen weirder,” Cassandra said with a giggle. “This is adorable!”

Jacob shut the door behind them and then noticed a note on a table by the entryway. He picked it up and read it aloud. “Mr. and Mrs. Finkle, we were beyond thrilled to accommodate your special request. We hope it meets your expectations.”

Cassandra laughed and quickly removed her winter wear. “I think I like Mr. and Mrs. Finkle. I sort of wish we could meet them now.”

Jacob chuckled as he put down the note. “I don’t. Meeting them means we’d be kicked out of this cabin. And I like warmth and shelter.”

Cassandra dropped her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf on the bench by the door and then launched herself at the pillow fort with a bright laugh. “This. Is. _Amazing_.”

Jacob watched her with an affectionate smile for a moment before he shook himself out of it and then took off his own coat and gloves. “We need to find a way to contact Jenkins.”

“Sure,” Cassandra said as she burrowed deeper in the pillows. “But later? This is too cute to not enjoy it.”

Jacob laughed and shook his head. “Really? You wouldn’t rather be on your way back to the Library and your own bed?”

“Are you kidding?” She asked excitedly. “This is almost ideal! A cute little cabin in the middle of a snowstorm with strings of romantic lights and a cozy pillow fort? No, I would rather not be in my apartment all alone increasing my own power bill.”

“The pillow fort can’t be _that_ great,” Jacob said with a challenging smirk.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” She asked as she kicked off her snow boots and then patted the open space on the pillows next to her. “Try it and see for yourself, Jacob Stone.”

He glared playfully at her and kicked off his shoes. “If you insist.”

She squealed and laughed as he uncharacteristically jumped into the pillow fort just as she had earlier. She quickly moved out of his way with gasping laughter. “I can’t believe you did that,” she said as she finally regained her breath.

He chuckled and smiled warmly at her. “I figured if I was gonna try it then I oughta try it right. Your way seemed to be the best way.”

“You’re constantly surprising me,” Cassandra said with an affectionate grin. “Every day.”

“Is that good or bad?” He asked her skeptically.

“Bit of both,” she told him as she met his eyes with a warm glance. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“No?” He asked as he realized how close they were. Her face was only inches from his. His eyes were automatically drawn to her lips.

She shook her head and smirked at him as she realized where he was looking. “No.”

He could feel himself moving closer as if he wasn’t control of his own actions when suddenly she shivered and broke the spell. He realized without the fire going it was a little chilly in the cabin. “I should start a fire. We’ll freeze if we don’t.”

“No, wait,” Cassandra said suddenly. She reached out and grabbed his arm as he started to slide out of the pillow fort. “We don’t need a fire,” she said with a small shy smile.

“I kinda think we do, Cass,” he said with a grin.

“I think I have a better idea,” she told him as she reached outside the fort for the thickest blanket. “Don’t move.”

He gave her a suspicious look but did as she asked. She scooted herself closer to him and then hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She blushed and looked nervous as she settled against him and then busied herself with spreading the blanket around them. Once that was done she dared to look up at him with a tiny grin. “There. Perfectly cozy. Don’t you think?”

She looked so sweet as she glanced up at him worriedly. Like she expected him to reject her. Did she really not know? He felt like his feelings were completely obvious and he always wondered what hers were for him but now he wondered if neither of them were seeing the whole picture.

He wrapped his arms around her in return and nodded his agreement. “Perfect.”

“Really?” She asked him with an uncertain glance.

“Really.” He said with a soft smile before he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You wanna call Jenkins?” She asked him with a teasing grin.

“Don’t you move,” Jacob told her as he tightened his arms. “We ain’t going anywhere, darlin. Not until this storm passes.”

She laughed and snuggled further into him. “Good.” 

They’d talk about what this meant later, but for right now they were content just to spend this particular snow day wrapped up in each other.


End file.
